Two Kisses
by mabelreid
Summary: One shot tag to 15x6 "Date Night." ****SPOILERS WITHIN*** Reid's thoughts on two different kisses with two very different women.


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n be warned of spoilers for "Date Night."_**

A faint trace of bleach continued to permeate his living room two days after his "date," with Kat Adams. Spencer knew as he took the chair in front of his chessboard, that the smell would eventually disappear, but he wondered how long it would take for the memory of Kat to vacate the premises. He sighed and reached for one of the black pawns on the board. He'd play a new game while he waited for the clock to reach 11:30 am and time to leave for his lunch date with Max.

After five minutes, he gave up and let his traitor's eyes go to the door of his apartment. He couldn't stop thinking about Kat and their kiss every time his gaze landed on the entrance to his sanctuary. Perhaps he should move his furniture around and give the living area a new look. No, he thought as he shook his head. He would _no_t let Kat dictate his living arrangements. He stared at the door and the memory invaded again.

"_Prove it to me and make it good." _

He heard her voice clearly in his head and remembered how he'd grabbed her like a man dying of thirst in the desert. She made him feel like he could lose control at any minute. Her lips and the taste of her mouth and tongue released the primal, lustful side of his nature, that he always kept on a tight leash. If he gave in, she could make him do anything, including giving in to his buried cravings for Dilaudid, or his desires to bruise her body and punish her for all the pain she'd inflicted on him. If she hadn't opened the door and revealed Max, he might've made the worst mistake of his life and taken her into his apartment and – but, no, her desire to humiliate him saved him and he felt strange gratitude to her that made him angry.

Spencer snapped out of his thoughts with an almost painful jerk. He yanked his eyes away from the door and as they passed over the clock on his wall, he realized that he'd be late if he didn't hurry. He looked at the chessboard, made one last move and left the game at five moves from checkmate. He grabbed his coat and almost ran from his apartment. He needed Max, she'd clear his head and remind him of what was good in his life.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

The next day, Spencer stepped onto the elevator. He smiled with genuine pleasure because this car held the wonderful memory of kissing Max. He almost laughed because the elevators at the FBI seemed to be portals of romance. Rossi had proposed to Krystall on one, and Spencer had kissed Max in one of the cars.

"_Wow," Max said when he pulled back from their first kiss. _

"_Yeah, that was definitely proof that the right one makes it better." _

_Max studied him with a crooked smirk. "Am I the right one?"_

"_I'd like to think so, but I don't want to scare you off. After all, because of me you nearly lost your dad and sister." _

"_I didn't, though, and that was Kat's fault, not you. You didn't do anything to warrant her obsession. Anyway, she's locked away and she's not coming back." _

"_No, she's not, but she is right about one thing." _

"_What's that?"_

"_I do think of her when I kiss you, but only because I'm thankful that she showed me how much I want to explore this new – relationship – between us." _

"_I agree," Max said as the elevator doors opened. _

"_Good, because I'd like to take you on a fourth date and I promise, no more life and death drama." _

_Max smiled and her dark eyes twinkled with light that out obliterated the darkness of Kat Adams. "It can't get any worse, so yes, I'd love a fourth date with you."_

"_Good." _

Reid blinked as the doors to the elevator slid open. He hurried into the bullpen and directly to the breakroom for coffee. As he poured out his first cup of the day, Luke entered the room. "Hey, Spencer. How's Max?"

Spencer rolled his eyes at Luke's smirk. "She's fine. We had a fourth date and plans for another on Friday."

"Way to go, man. She's amazing."

"Yes, she is."

"When she told that lie to Kat about shooting her boyfriend three times, I knew she's the one for you."

Spencer choked on his coffee. "Luke, we barely know each other and I –"

Luke wiggled his eyebrows. "I'm teasing you."

"Oh."

"Well, sort of," Luke admitted as he poured out coffee into his favorite blue mug. "I'm glad you met someone that can handle herself in such away. You'll never have to worry about her."

"Yeah, but sometimes I'd like to. Is that a sexist attitude?"

"For some women, probably," Luke said. "I get the impression that Max is a woman that doesn't freak out if you hold the door for her."

"No, she likes it," Spencer said.

"Good."

"Come on, it's time for the morning briefing. I wonder what case we have today."

"Don't know, but anything is better than dealing with Kat Adams."

"I couldn't agree more," Luke said and lifted his coffee cup in a salute that Spencer returned with a grin.

"Let's go."


End file.
